<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me lose control by doubledef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717722">make me lose control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef'>doubledef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jinyoung could get a bit intense. </p><p>Like right now, for example.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make me lose control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this way ages ago and forgot abt it lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jaebeom invited Jinyoung over for the evening, he didn't think it would lead to this. Like, he knew Jinyoung wanted to fuck him, but not this way. Sure, they'd talked about it, done it a few times, but never for this amount of time. Jaebeom had a lot of stamina, but even he could reach his limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edging. Jinyoung had a thing about that, wanting to draw it out as long as possible, make it as good as he could for Jaebeom. It felt good, too. For a while, until things began to tip into oversensitivity. Sometimes, it could get a bit intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now, for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom felt drawn tight, stiff, too much. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his blood was on fire, nerves lighting with so much pleasure it couldn't even be called that. It was so much, even as Jinyoung whispered into his ear that it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't okay, because he still wasn't letting him come. His body was so, so hot, but it felt like Jinyoung was hotter, wetter, stroking his cock slowly, unrushed. Jaebeom throbbed with need, cock essentially drooling precome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was so close, yet again, his eyes clouding over as he felt his orgasm nearing, until Jinyoung pressed down on the base of his dick with a thumb and finger, cutting off everything all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom wailed, a fresh wave of tears streaking his face as he thrashed in Jinyoung's firm, yet loving grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't even think straight, brain turned to mush, mouth only able to moan, scream, and maybe manage Jinyoung's name, maybe say a word or two when prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much, and not enough at the same time. He wanted to come, but being so overstimulated, friction was really starting to sting. Jaebeom mewled as Jinyoung started to stroke his cock again, hand shooting down to grab his wrist. He just needed a moment, a second to gather his bearings, but Jinyoung was one hell of a fucking sadist. He trembled as the other man hummed, easily breaking his grip only to stoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom choked on another wail. "Jin…" he broke off to sniff wretchedly, hands coming up to rub his face, though it didn't stop the tears from flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby, look at me," Jinyoung's voice was so far away, but Jaebeom managed to fix his blurry gaze on his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times has Jinyoung edged him? Jaebeom lost count after the fifth, maybe. It got blurry around the time Jinyoung put a cock ring on him, smirk lit prettily in the low light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to come, baby?" His voice was sickly sweet, oozing with it as he stroked Jaebeom's hair, a hand still brushing against his swollen dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom choked on a sob, nodding frantically. When he was prompted, his tongue formed words clumsily, "Pl...ease, Nyoung…" He could feel his chest heaving, starting to go into hysterics, only to be brought down again as Jinyoung cooed, hushed him, the hand on his dick moving to stroke his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jaebeomie," Jinyoung mumbled into his temple, "You're so good at this. So good for me." Jaebeom could only shake, hiccuping softly. His boyfriend's kisses felt too soft, fluttering against his cheekbones, jawline, neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Jaebeom's face, squeezing his cheeks softly. "My pretty baby." The mewl he let out afterwards lit Jinyoung's face in a smile. He didn't hide his face, though he leaned into Jinyoung's hands as they wiped tear after tear away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy, aren't you?" Jaebeom nodded shakily, a hand clenching for something to hold. Jinyoung laced one of his hands with his, bringing it up to kiss it sweetly. Too sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nyoungie," his tongue felt thick, "'wanna come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung chuckled into the back of Jaebeom's hand, "And what do you say when you want something, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been saying it since this whole thing had fucking started. "Please…" he whispered, "Please, please please please pl-" Jaebeom broke off to let out a half-scream as Jinyoung reached down to give his cock a long, burning stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Jinyoung's voice was deep, attractive. Jaebeom groaned, hands scrabbling at the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fresh wave of tears began to flow when Jinyoung finally removed the cock ring, yells raising in pitch as he got closer and closer to the edge. The kisses his boyfriend littered over his cheeks, neck and sternum were too much, so he told him so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'S too much," Jaebeom sobbed, "Jinyoung, please, please…" He lifted his free hand to scratch down Jinyoung's back, barely registering the moan he let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, baby, let me take care of it," he whispered into Jaebeom's ear, before moving down to take his cock into his burning mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom really screamed that time, vision going spotty as Jinyoung deepthroated him, once, twice, thrice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom felt himself sinking, ears ringing, temporarily blacking out from the sheer pleasure, spine arching completely off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still crying, wailing as he came down from his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his senses started to return, he registered the soft touches, the warm kisses pressed to his temples. He whimpered softly, snuggling into Jinyoung's arms a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Jaebeom didn't realise his eyes were closed, so he blinked them open. Jinyoung was smiling at him, head on the pillow next to him, "You're back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words left him, as they usually did when they did this, so he just nodded sleepily, head ducking down to nuzzle into Jinyoung's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft laugh he let out was like music to his ears. "Good boy." He murmured, lifting a hand to scratch his scalp comfortingly. Jaebeom hummed again, wrapping his arms clumsily around Jinyoung's waist. He wasn't sure if Jinyoung had came already, but he was too tired to ask, head fuzzy. It was likely he had right at the end. He had two hands after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaebeom," the word was paired with a nudge, so Jaebeom could stay conscious a little longer, "Was it too much?" Jinyoung's voice was uncertain, so Jaebeom tightened his arms, pressing a slow kiss to his collarbones. He hummed a negative, lips still attached to his boyfriend's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's good," Jinyoung sighed, relieved, going to trace patterns along Jaebeom's back. It made him shiver, snuggling even more into his boyfriend. Okay, maybe Jinyoung had a point when he said he was clingy after sex. Who could blame him, honestly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung's steady heartbeat, and calm breathing slowly sent him off, eyes heavy even as he closed them. Before he could go to sleep, his boyfriend whispered a warm </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hands tightening around his body. Jaebeom smiled slowly, humming happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Love you too, Nyoungie," he managed, right before he went to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard was a happy trill from Jinyoung, before he finally went under, heart warm, body spent.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>love me some bottom jayb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>